Huang Lei
Profile *'Name:' 黄磊 / Huang Lei *'Also known as:' 磊子 / Lei Zi *'Profession:' Actor, director, producer, screenwriter, singer and professor *'Birthdate:' 1971-Dec-06 *'Birthplace:' Nanchang, Jiangxi, China *'Height:' 176cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Chinese zodiac:' Pig *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Father/actor Huang Xiao Li, older sister, wife/actress Sun Li, daughters Christine Huang Yi Ci (born 2006-Feb-06) and Camille Huang (born 2014) TV Series As an Actor *A Little Reunion (2019) *Shen Ye Shi Tang as Master (2017) *A Love For Separation as Fang Yuan (2016) *Hey Daddy (嘿,老头!) as Liu Haipi *Honey Bee Man as Fang Jun (QQ, 2014) *Fu Qi Na Xie Shi as Tang Peng (Hunan TV, 2012) *Nan Ren Bang as Luo Shu Quan (BTV, 2011) *Hun Yin Bao Wei Zhan (婚姻保卫战) as Xu Xiaoning (2010) *Si Shi Tong Tang as Qi Rui Xuan (CCTV, 2008) *Jia as Gao Jue Xin (TVS-4, 2007) *Bei Shang Shi Chang Shou Ge as Wang Jingfan (2007) *Library as Fan Shu Han (CETV-3, 2006) *Yue Ya Er Yu Yang Guang (月牙儿与阳光) as Tan Baoluo (2006) *Phantom Lover as Chen Tian Yi (2005) *The Vinegar Tribe as Wang Hua (HBTV, 2005, guest) *Cheng Shi Nu Ren Xin (城市女人心) as Li Hui (2004) *Hou Hai Qian Jie (后海前街) as Yan Bing (2004) *Qi Ri (七日) as Jiang Shaowei (2004) *Si Shui Nian Hua (似水年华) as Wen (2003) *Ju Zi Hong Le as Rong Yao Hui (CCTV, 2002) *Die Wu Tian Ya as Tian Ya / Lv Bu (2002/2004) *April Rhapsody as Xu Zhimo (PTS, 2000) *Feng Xue Yue Gui Ren (风雪夜归人) as Wei Liansheng (1997) *Qian Qiu Jia Guo Meng (千秋家国梦) as Xu Chongyi (1997) *Xi Le Hui (喜乐会/真爱缘是你) (1996) *Da Kong Zhan (大空战) (1993) *Re Nao Gu (热闹谷) (1993) *Hai Ma Ge Wu Ting (海马歌舞厅) (1993) *Zhong Fang Gu Yuan (中方雇员) (1993) As a Director *Library (2006) *Si Shui Nian Hua (似水年华) (2003) As a Producer *Phantom Lover (2005) As a Screenwriter *A Little Reunion (2019) *Library (2006) *Phantom Lover (2005) *Si Shui Nian Hua (似水年华) (2003) TV Series Theme Songs *Shou Zhe Yang Guang Shou Zhe Ni (守着阳光守着你) Guarding Sunlight Guarding You, Bei Shang Shi Chang Shou Ge opening theme song (2007) *Ru Guo (如果) If, Library opening theme song, with Bowie Tsang (2006) Movies As an Actor *Where Are We Going? Dad 2 (2015) *Legend of a Rabbit 2 (2015) *McDull: Me & My Mum (2014) *Overheard 3 (2014) *One Step Away (2014) *All for Love (2012) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Showtime (2010) *A Tale of Two Donkeys (2009) *Mars Baby (2009) *Fit Lover (2008) *38 Degrees (2003) *So-Called Friends (2001) *Fleeing by Night (2000) *Fascination Amour (1999) *Eighteen Springs (1997) *The Phantom Lover (1995) *Life on a String (1991) As a Director *Chocolate / 巧克力 (2006) As a Screenwriter *Chocolate / 巧克力 (2006) Trivia *He graduated from Beijing Film Academy and is also a professor there. *'Hobbies:' Reading, Go, and collecting stamps *'Native origin:' Rudong, Nantong, Jiangsu, China External Links *Sina site *Sina weibo *Baidu baike Category:CActor Category:CDirector Category:CProducer Category:CWriter Category:CSinger